The Forbidden
by Abryll
Summary: The fruits of the forbidden taste the best. Bend reality, do you see the line between good and evil for both are so seductively attractive? Welcome to Konoha High, a school full of mystery and scandals. Welcome to the edge of sanity. Jump over. I dare you
1. The First Sin

_**This is my first fanfiction. I'm playing around with summaries, chapters, titles and what not...sorry if you find drastic changes or mild changes. **_

_**On Haitus!! **_A pale hand, long and elegant, gently caressed her cheek. She turned away, disgusted.

* * *

"My dear," The voice purred to her. It was a disgusting voice with disgusting words. She wanted to run away but fear kept her paralyzed.

"You have nothing to fear," He whispered.

She hated how he spoke, how he laughed, how his beauty was so captivating.

"My love," He hummed.

"You fly away from me like a frightened dove," He chuckled amused by himself.

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and irregular. She turned in her covers and waited for sleep to claim her once again.

Again the pale hand appeared yet this time she tried to grasp it. Please, her mind reeled, come back. The hand wavered then disappeared. Why? She wept, and no answer came to her.

She cursed under her breath, words of magic and despair. The world would know her fury; she would make sure of it.

His face appeared to her again and with lightening speed she destroyed it. Her passionate hate was enough to power her for a lifetime. Such anger, such pure hatred, it was beautiful.

For the third time Sakura awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and irregular. This time, however, she sat upright and refused to close her eyes and return back to sleep. She waited for dawn, patiently. She lay in bed as the first rays of sunlight stretched out across the lightening sky. Her alarm clock began to ring profusely but the pink haired girl was already awake.

Nimbly she swung herself of her bed and moved towards her closet. With a click of a button the hangers began to move revealing bountiful numbers of stylish clothing. Her butler and long time friend walked in, our familiar silver haired one-eyed fiend, Kakashi.

"Good day, Mademoiselle," Kakashi said smoothly.

Sakura nodded and turned away as he studied her weary-eyed movements. He sighed and reluctantly turned away.

"Didn't sleep well yet again, dear?" Kakashi asked softly. Sakura nodded her head. It had been another night where sleep had decided to taunt her.

Kakashi clucked his tongue, "Ah, well. I do hope that everything turns out well for you. Your mother is away and gave me this note to present to you,"

Sakura gently took the note from him and without reading it she tucked it into her pillow case. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Your ride is waiting for you Miss and is ready whenever you are," Kakashi said in a business like tone, "Anko has your breakfast downstairs,"

Sakura smiled and kissed Kakashi on the cheek with her thanks. Then without a word she stripped off her sleepwear and dressed herself in black pencil cut jeans and an opulent sea green cotton shirt. Kakashi was straightening her bed and picking material items up off the floor. Sakura picked up her bag and walked down a grand white staircase her hands lightly brushing the golden railing.

"Mornin' hot shot," Anko cackled merrily. Sakura smiled delicately.

"Did my sex pistol wake ya up nice an' early?" Anko continued. The eggs she had cooked earlier were being placed on a crystal plate.

"Such vulgar language for one so beautiful," Kakashi chuckled. He stood in the kitchen doorway his hands at his sides.

"Oh piss it ya bitch an' come give momma a kiss on the face," Anko said brusquely.

Kakashi gently kissed her on the cheek, growling she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Sakura coughed a little awkwardly and began to eat her eggs. Her eyes were averted from the couple that now stood in her kitchen making out. When her plate was empty she smiled to her friends and picked up her bag.

"I'll see you guys," Sakura said softly with the silver voice of hers.

And entering the backseat of her black Porsche she signaled the driver to take her to school. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold pain of glass. The sharp chill kept her senses alive and she breathed a sigh of content. The drive to school wasn't a long drive. The drive to school was silent as always. Minutes passed and soon enough her school came into view.

Tall and with walls of brick, the old school seemed to tower (more like loom in Sakura's opinion) over the houses that lined the street across from it. Her eyes took in her old school, her Konoha High. A school shrouded with mystery and silence, money always able to cover scandals, the poor students who went to this private school. And Sakura gazed on this school with the inscrutable liquid eyes of hers.

With a sigh she stepped out of her car and, after grabbing her bag, slammed the car door behind her. She walked to the doors of Konoha High silently, her heels echoed dauntingly on the pavement.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto yelled flamboyantly.

He had appeared out of no where as usual. Sakura jumped in surprise. His blue eyes were as sky blue and eager as ever. He bounded over to his childhood friend and put his arm around her. He smiled his childish and innocent smile. It was a smile that knew no pain, or hid it very well.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura demanded. She had cleverly hid her pink hair tucked inside a chocolate brown hat.

Naruto snorted, "Your heels babe. No one wears heels like you,"

Sakura smacked him on the shoulder. Her eyebrows were puckered down in distaste and her lips were pursed in annoyance. Naruto smiled cheekily at her. She shrugged out of his arm and glared at him.

"You know I hate it when you call me babe," Sakura hissed.

Naruto roared with laughter. He was as lighthearted as ever. He clapped his hands together in sheer delight and his eyes twinkled with amusement. Sakura's own eyes softened and the haughty glare melted into a soft smile.

Suddenly a figure caught Naruto's eye. His laughter froze on his face and slid off. Sakura followed Naruto's gaze and saw who he was staring at. With trademark raven hair and onyx eyes as well as the ever present smirk, Sakura knew who she was staring at without needing to study the features of the child prodigy.

With a look of disgust she turned away, "How in the world can you like someone like him,"

Her words seemed to drip with disdain. The haughty glare that had left her face momentarily had returned within seconds. Naruto's own gaze softened. He studied Sasuke silently before turning to his best friend with a shy foxy grin. He ruefully ran his hand through his hair, his eyes shaded and pained.

"Sasuke's really not as bad a guy as you make him out to be," Naruto said cautiously.

Sakura snorted, "You can say he's nice all you want but let me see his actions and then I'll decide if he's nice or not for myself,"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked cocking his head.

"I mean you can say all you want about Sasuke being nice but when it comes down to it my opinion of him is based off of his actions and words. I've worked with Sasuke, remember? Our parents co-founded some big multimillion dollar company, remember? I know who Sasuke is like, or at least who he's like around me and I don't like him," Sakura said stubbornly.

"I've worked with Sasuke too," Naruto said softly.

Sakura shrugged her expression and movements suddenly indifferent. Naruto knew he had hit a dead end. He dropped the subject and neither friends mentioned Sasuke's name for the rest of the day.

"Did you hear about the new kid were getting?" Naruto asked. His ardent attitude and returned within seconds of the rather bitter conversation the two had shared.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I heard no such gossip,"

"It's not gossip," Naruto said. His eyes gleamed with eagerness.

Konoha High hadn't admitted a transfer student in ages. The prestigious school was very hard to get into and very hard to endure. It was a school that put so much emphasis on outside appearance and social statues.

"Bull shit," Sakura again shook her head, "This school never lets in transfer students. Once the year starts that's the end of new students,"

"Not true," Naruto shook his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come off it Naruto. You know were sophomores. We don't get new students. Remember our policy?"

"It's not a policy," Naruto said stubbornly. Sakura laughed dryly.

"Alright. It's not a policy, but it's an unwritten rule you damn well know the education board follows," Sakura said coolly.

Naruto smiled impishly as if he knew a secret Sakura would never be able to guess. Her curiosity burned within her but she bit it back. She knew Naruto was baiting her for he knew she was curios.

"Yah I know. We don't like it when students come in after the year starts. I know we also don't let in transfer students above the year of freshmen. I know," Naruto was still smiling impishly, "But I heard from reliable resources that we're getting a new student,"

"Whatever," Sakura said with a shrug.

Naruto's smile widened, "Yah...whatever..."

And the two entered the school building that seemed to hold their fate in its walls.

* * *

_**Well, hope it was interesting enough...hope you enjoyed...love feedback  
**_

_**Warmest Wishes,  
Abryll**_


	2. The Second Sin

_****__**Well...this is the next chapter. I enjoyed writing it...hope you enjoy reading it**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was his first day at this supposedly prestigious school and already he was bored. A group girl stood a few ways away from him. The way the stood, the way the moved, the way their eyes darted back and forth, he knew they were talking about him.

His head lay comfortably resting on his arm. The dim question of why they were talking about him floated around his mind but disappeared as she entered the room.

There was much about her that he found rather eye catching. He couldn't help but note her fine tailored and yet strangely reserved clothes, her cherry blossom pink hair, her pearl white skin seemingly luminescent, or her ears that were like delicate seashells.

Yet it was her eyes. It was the feature he noticed above all else, her wide and clear eyes that seemed to beg him to take her. He shifted slightly, his own eyes still on the pink haired girl.

"Naruto," She shook her head obviously annoyed. She was speaking to a blond haired boy standing next to her and judging from their relaxed attitudes and positions they were obviously close friends.

"You're wrong," She continued. She had a voice that matched her physical beauty, clear like a little silver bell.

He couldn't resist himself. He licked his lips and felt the shroud of lust cloud his mind. But pushing it back he shook his head, he needed to be alert to listen and to analyze.

"What is life when you are unable to see the beauty around you?" Sakura continued.

Her voice was as clear and sweet as he had heard it first, yet it held the echo of someone ancient, a sharpness that shocked him a little bit. Again he shifted his head a little and continued to stare at her. She was someone who had experienced much of the world around her.

"Sakura, look," Naruto said in a loud whisper, "I told you we had a new kid,"

Sakura smacked him lightly on the head, "Don't gossip it's rude,"

Nevertheless she turned to him; her green incandescent eyes were fixed on him with trusting curiosity. He made no indication that he wished to introduce himself. He remained seated and watched as his new classmates pounced about childishly twittering to each other.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. The class quieted down and the pink haired girl took her seat. She sat one seat diagonally away from him and he could almost smell her delectable fragrance. He closed his eyes hazily and a sensation of yearning washed through him. He itched to sink his teeth into her flesh, to hear her whimper in pain, to feel her body struggle against his. He could almost taste her blood in his mouth. He shook his head and pushed the dark thoughts away. He wasn't animalistic like this.

**You are animalistic, remember? You are a monster.** A Voice jeered within Gaara's mind. Gaara cringed away, no! He wouldn't listen to the Voice.

The Voice laughed mockingly, **Silly child, ignore me all you wish my desires are still manifested within your mind and body. Gaara...Gaara**

"Gaara!"

He looked up at the teacher, his eyes dazed.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to this class?" The teacher demanded. The teacher's long black hair hung menacingly in his face. Orochimaru sighed. As if the thankless job wasn't thankless enough just add a smartass kid to make it all better, great.

Gaara shrugged with indifference, his eyes becoming more alert as the seconds passed. Without even looking at her Gaara knew the pink haired girl was staring at him. He vaguely wondered what she was thinking but again Orochimaru said his name...his name...

"Gaara!"

He growled at the sound of it, "What?" He sneered.

"Will you introduce yourself to the class," Orochimaru hissed. His snakelike eyes were too ominous to even look at so Gaara stared down at his thumbs. The silence that followed hung stiffly in the air and blared in everyone's face and ears.

Orochimaru sighed in disapproving submission and turned away, "Alright class, get your books out and we'll start were we ended yesterday,"

"Excuse me," Her voice rang out in the silence. Orochimaru turned to her his eyes fixed on her exigent face.

"Yes Miss Haruno," Orochimaru spat through gritted teeth.

"He," She pointed at Gaara, "Doesn't have a book,"

Orochimaru sniffed, "Well if you are so fervently ardent on helping our new _friend_ then by all means sit next to him and share books,"

"I'm not _fervently ardent_ whatever the hell that means," Sakura grumbled to herself.

She moved herself into the empty seat next to Gaara and gently placed her open book on his desk. Orochimaru glared at the two for a little while before turning to the rest of the class and began to lecture on what they had just read the night before.

**You should kill her; who will stop you? No one, do it...kill her...I dare you to**

Gaara closed his eyes his two fingers rubbed against his throbbing head. No. He wasn't going to kill her.

**Well of course not now you idiot, later, when no one can hear her scream**

Gaara shook his head, no. He wasn't going to kill her.

The Voice chuckled **It will only be a mater of time before you lose control and I'll kill her for us**

"It's like a book elegantly bound," She sang softly to herself. Her voice was like honey, sweet and delicate.

The Voice receded and began to sound like a radio gone haywire. Softer, louder, Gaara's head was throbbing.

"But in a language that you can't read," Her voice blended into her humming. Soothing and warm, like a candle, like a fire; Gaara's head ach was blanching.

The Voice was gone. Gaara opened his eyes; he was in the classroom, in his seat, his hands still on his head. He lowered his hands cautiously, the Voice was still gone. He was back where he was and for the first time he wasn't dazed after the Voice left. His eyes slowly made their way to the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

She turned the pages of the book still humming, absorbed in whatever she was thinking, unaware of the green eyes that were watching her every movement.

XXX

What am I suppose to do? Naruto wept to himself. His hand covered his eyes, he sat in darkness.

It was a small room, perhaps a safety room, it didn't matter. He had found it for himself and it was his. He fell to his back and rolled over to his side.

"Why is there always so much darkness?" He cried out. He was given no answer. He hadn't expected one.

"Without darkness you can't see sunlight," A voice said from the other side of the door.

Naruto bolted upright his eyes wide with alarm and surprise. He scrambled up and ran to the door pulling it open. He was faced with nothing but an empty hallway.

He looked around. No one was in sight. Sighing he collapsed to the ground and again he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Are you okay?" A light voice asked him.

Naruto quickly wiped away the tears and sat up. A girl stood next to him with short black hair and closed eyes.

"Yah," Naruto said gruffly.

She nodded, "What are you doing out of class?"

Her tone wasn't accusing, in fact it was airy and held remnants of inquisitiveness within it. Naruto shrugged.

"I couldn't stand it," He paused then decided to elaborate, "Being in a class full of people, I mean,"

"I suppose," She said with indifference.

"Who are you?" He asked, peering at her petite form.

Her smile was strangely familiar, "I don't know...do you?"

"You lost me," Naruto said. She laughed softly, a thin and frail laugh.

"No, you lost yourself," She said.

Naruto brought a hand up to his face and ran it through his hair, "You're right,"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm dead...I mean inside of me. I don't mean like my internal organs are dying I mean...shit. I don't know," He paused, "Like my body is living and functioning but my mind or my heart or my soul...or something...is dying,"

Naruto looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't seem to have heard him. He sighed.

"There are things in this life we were never meant to understand," She said in that translucent voice of hers.

"But I feel like I should," Naruto sighed, "Or maybe I'm just being greedy and selfish. Like what I have isn't enough and I need to know more,"

Suddenly the girl raised her hand and froze, her eyes still closed and her ear out. She was listening for something. Naruto stared at her curiously.

"I have to go," She said, her voice suddenly fearful.

"Wait...but I don't even know your name or who you are...I've never seen you here before," Naruto called to her retreating figure.

She turned and smiled faintly, "My name is Hinata,"

And with that she turned and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

_**Well...all feedback is appreciated (especially if you see any mistakes)**_

_**VioletRiot - thanks for pointing out the mistakes, much appreciation there**_

_**only if you wish it. - thanks for the review **_

**_anonymous - glad you like my style, definitely _****_a chapter story_**

_**Cheers,  
Abryll**_


	3. The Third Sin

_****__**Well...this is the next chapter. I enjoyed writing it...hope you enjoy reading it**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other at their regular table in the lunchroom. The two sat in silence absorbed in their own thoughts. Naruto stared at his food and an unexplainable desire to gag at the sight overwhelmed him. Sakura as well didn't touch her food.

"Wow guys...aren't you just a group of rainbows and giggles," Their friend, Tayuya, said as she ungracefully plopped down in the empty seat next to Naruto.

She casually flipped a strand of her dyed pink hair behind her back and idly, she dipped one finger under the waist of her black shorts and scratched her tummy.

"It's been a long day," Sakura said with a sigh. Her head was killing her. She dropped it down onto her folded arms.

Tayuya's navel ring flashed then disappeared behind her Sex Pistols shirt that she had artfully ripped and sewn together in the back to make the shirt tighter. Yawning she stretched, "Sorry 'bout that babe, we all gotta deal with the shit life hands us on a silver platter,"

"hn..." Sakura's response was muffled by her arms.

"An' what's the matter with you sunshine?" Tayuya demanded as she turned to face Naruto.

For a while he didn't respond, finally he asked, "Do you know a girl named Hinata?"

Tayuya pursed her lips in thoughts as her hands racked her pockets for a cigarette, "Nah...sorry...the name doesn't ring a bell,"

"No, no, it's cool," Naruto said, then, "You should really think about quitting,"

Tayuya shrugged, "That requires will power,"

Finding her pack she pulled one out and lit it expertly. Naruto shook his head as he comically waved the smoke away and out of his face. Tayuya smiled dryly at her friend's antics. Sakura's head remained buried away in her arms.

"Why you so interested in this Hinata girl?" Tayuya asked slyly.

The smile slid off Naruto's face, "No reason..."

"Right," Tayuya said. The three friends knew Tayuya didn't believe him.

As the friends sat in silence Sasuke and his gang entered the lunchroom. They walked in seemingly perfect harmony and stood close enough to be together but far enough to not appear clingy. Sasuke was always first, followed closely by the two girls of the group Ino and TenTen, and in the back the three guys Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba lingered about.

Neji brushed his long black hair out of his face and the illusion of short hair caught Naruto's attention. He stared at Neji who was quietly talking to Shikamaru. Neji with his familiar black hair, familiar translucent voice, and his family's trademark of dull pearl colored eyes, his mind began jumping to conclusions. Was that why she kept her eyes closed, to hide her dull pearl colored eyes?

Naruto bit his finger still deep in thought. He was unaware of his two girl friends studying him intently.

"I hope you're not thinking of fallin' in love with Neji," Tayuya said as she finished up her cigarette. Naruto looked up at her in surprise having been pulled out of his train of thought.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said with shock.

Tayuya laughed, "Good. 'Cause Neji is definitely not the kind of person you would wanna date let alone smooch,"

"Why's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"If you're asking Tayuya she'll probably just give you gossip," Sakura said. Tayuya quieted her with a hand as she readjusted her fishnets with her other hand.

"Some family scandal, I'm not sure of the details but TenTen told me. So his family is supposedly all about birth statues an' his father was born second to his uncle so Neji is like a servant to his oldest cousin," Tayuya began.

"Yah but Neji didn't want to 'serve' his cousin because there was something wrong with her," Sakura retorted.

"I gossip?" Tayuya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," Sakura said her cheeks a faint pink.

"I heard Neji's cousin was like mentally challenged or somethin'. Anyway, Neji refusin' to respect his cousin 'caused this huge problem within the family 'cause he was like...you know...breakin' tradition an' then all this bad stuff began to happen," Tayuya said.

"Remember when Neji missed a whole week because father was killed? Some say Neji's father was killed because of Neji's decision," Sakura finished with a low voice.

"That's not true," Naruto said. Tayuya shrugged.

"I dunno know, maybe it is and maybe it isn't. That's just what I heard," Tayuya shrugged as she pulled out another cigarette and pressed it to her lips.

"It's probably just gossip," Sakura said.

"Hey...excuse me...no smoking in this building," A teacher shrieked as he spotted the cigarette in Tayuya's hand.

"Oh shove it up your ass," She grumbled but nonetheless returned the unlit cigarette to her pocket.

"What did you say?" The teacher yelled.

"Nothing oh sovereign ruler of Konoha High cafeteria," Tayuya said.

"You better watch it Tayuya, you messed up last year...do you even want to graduate?" The teacher said icily.

"Nope, not really," Tayuya snapped.

The teacher threw his hands up in the air in defeat and stomped away. Tayuya grinned cheekily, "Teachers these days...so easy to piss off,"

"One day your going to get your ass kicked. You know that, right?" Naruto asked. Tayuya chuckled.

"Yah...I suppose," She paused as the figure of the new kid entered. Sakura and Naruto followed her gaze.

"I see you've spotted our new prodigy," Naruto laughed.

"Not bad, he's quite the looker. I bet he's already got the girl's thongs in a jumble," Tayuya said.

Sakura laughed, "Yah, I'm sure,"

She didn't notice how her laugh made Gaara jump, Tayuya did. She eyed the new fiend wearily before looking away and asking Sakura, "So you interested,"

"In what?"

"The newbie, duh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you interested in takin' him by the shirt an' leadin' him to a closet where suggestive things will happen,"

"Ew, God no!" Sakura said with alarm.

"For some reason I feel incredibly left out in this conversation," Naruto grumbled.

"Just keep mullin' over that Hinata girl who means nothin' to ya sweetheart," Tayuya retorted. Naruto blushed but feel into an indifferent silence.

"I think ya should go after him," Tayuya said.

"Who?"

"Are you a freakin' dick? The new guy," Tayuya snapped, her impatient temper getting the best of her.

"No. I barely know him," Sakura said.

"And...?" Tayuya trailed off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And for some people, like normal people, the foundation of relationships are friendships," Sakura said.

"You sound like you're reciting a text book, sugar, live a little. I wanna hear you speak not a dumb ol' text book," Tayuya said as she raised her hands in the air and rested them behind her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura sniffed.

"Yah you do, you just want to pretend ya don't," Tayuya chuckled.

* * *

_**Well...all feedback is appreciated (especially if you see any mistakes)**_

_**Phantom of the Sky - i'm so relieved someone noticed my death cab for cutie reference**_

_**ANIMEFANSTAR12 - why thank you**_

**_Twisted Musalih - liking the pen name, heres an update for ya_**

**_Chemical - so sweet, thanks for the motivation_**

**_Nicaaa - glad you like my work and I will definitly keep it up_**

**_DeATHrOSe-ItAcH1 - thank you so much! question: are the caps random or no?_**

_**Cheers,  
Abryll**_


	4. The Fourth Sin

_****__**New chapter! I know, what a surprise...a double update**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I will create a world for you_

_Among the stars and clouds_

_Where things never die_

_Because things never grow_

_And the lies of the innocent_

_Fall like birds in the sky_

_Like water, words can never be caught_

_With bare hands_

_And flowers float_

_Like dreams upon the running river_

She stared at the words both meaningless and meaningful. She had been told long ago she had an aptitude with words but now everything just seemed worthless. The sweet words she had once shone brightly with were now hollow and insincere. Where had her meaning gone?

She carefully ripped a sheet of paper and began to write on it. When she was sure no one was looking she folded it up and hid it under the desk. The bell rang and she left the room without a backwards glance unaware of the green eyes that followed her retreating figure.

Gaara coolly walked past her desk and bent down to tie his shoe grabbing the note underneath the desk as he lowered himself to the ground. He stood up and calmly left the classroom his mind reeling with anticipation.

He found his next class and moved to the back. The note in his pocket was burning and he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the teacher to finish talking. Finally the teacher instructed the class to work quietly and Gaara pulled the note out from his pocket. In her handwriting he read 'to whoever finds this note'. He felt a small smile grace his lips and he began to read:

'I may not know who you are and I may never know who you are but the question to ask is: do you know who you are? There is much in life you should fear and respect. One of which is losing yourself, your path. The difference between a human and a computer is thought. You as a human think and thus can feel, a computer is a machine holding no emotional value. If you are not a computer examine your life and tell me, do you live like one? Do you know why you are here? Do you know what defines good and evil? Do you know what happens to you after death? Life is made of choices, now choose: answer the questions and put the answers where you found this note or throw this note away.'

**Throw the note away**, the Voice cackled. Gaara shook his head. No. He wouldn't.

The Voice chuckled, **No, your right. Write back. Lead her on. Make her fall in love with you. Then when the time is ripe ask her to meet you and she will agree. I know she will agree. Then you take her and make her ours.**

Go away. You can never control me again. Gaara hissed.

**It happened once I can always make it happen again**, The Voice laughed mockingly.

Never. Never again. Gaara's mind shouted. The Voice was gone but the mocking laugh lingered. Gaara felt as if his head were going to split. He opened his eyes surprised to find them closed. He sighed and threw the note into the trashcan but the words on the note were already burned into his mind.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please come to the principal's office," A voice rang out from the loudspeaker.

Naruto looked up in surprise. His surprise melted to indifference and with a shrug he left the classroom and made to the office. His head was bent down, his hands in his pockets, and his shoulders sagged with weariness.

A pale figure in the distance caught his eye. It was Hinata. She stood at the end of the hall her back resting against the wall and her eyes closed. Naruto moved towards her.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Be careful," She said warningly.

"Why...what are you talking about?" He cocked his head curiously.

Her tone had lost its lightness from their earlier conversation. She wrung her hands together clearly agitated. She sighed, "I am unsure of how to phrase this,"

"Are you a Hyuga?" Naruto asked. She appeared taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Do not mention to any higher authorities of our meeting. If you must speak of me only mention my name amongst those you trust. Be careful of the vice-principal, he is a man you should never trust," She turned to leave.

"Wait," He said. She paused. Her eyes closed and her face not meeting his.

"Yes?" She asked. He looked away from her.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked. A gentle smile adorned her lovely face.

"No. I knew you would be curious of my existence,"

"Would you be angry if I tried to figure out who you are?" Naruto asked. His sky blue eyes were burning with curiosity.

She shook her head, "No. It's in your nature,"

"Yah, I suppose," Naruto laughed dryly.

"You should go," Hinata whispered. Then she turned and walked away. Naruto smiled and continued to walk to the office,

* * *

_**My apologies for the shortness...I just wanted to update this quickie before I disappear in my room of notes and textbooks  
grr -shakes hands at sky- i very much dislike finals**_

**_I'm worried I misspelled names..._**

_**Cheers,  
Abryll**_


End file.
